Don't wanna let you go
by Heart-sketcher
Summary: Sarah loses her adulterous husband on their anniversarie but with the devotion and love from her business partner Gareth she may yet find the love she needs, yet her husband even in death won't let her go so easily...
1. Same Shit, Different Day

**Hey, This is a story I started to write when I was REALLY bored in a ICT lesson, and I want to see what people think, so please comment I don't care if it's praise or critisim. Praise would be nice, But I would like to know some bad points aswell as good ones. So let me know what you think, and bare in mind I had just finished reading 'Lucy's child' by Shaun Hutson (Brilliant author) And I fancied a shot at writing my own partial horror that is outside of fantasy. So please comment and Ill be posting chapter two very soon. )**

It was one of those bleak December evening where the sky was that seductive pinkie purple, which seemed like a little ray of hope to light up Sarah's day in the drab street she regrettably had to call her work place, which was the dull trade of in land revenue. Her breath misting before her, like steam from a boiling kettle. The crisp frost covered ground crunching beneath her feet. Sarah drew her luxuriously thick, red woollen scarf around her neck and over her mouth, shielding her from the bitter wind. Sarah was how you'd imagine a Celtic women to look like, her pale skin, her wavy dark chestnut tresses which normally tumbled down to her hips, was pushed out of her face with a dark red Alice-band. Peering over the downy material around her neck were the most striking pair of vibrant green eyes imaginable, fiercely outlined flaunting their sensual shape. She pulled her knee length jet black winter coat around her smiling faintly, as she pulled out her keys and unlocked her silver mondeo and she slid into the sleek leather seat, before driving out of her offices car park and down into the busy motorway.

Drumming her long, slender leather clad fingers on the smooth steering wheel, glancing at the digital clock on her dash board. 5:35. Already getting dark, in the typical winters day way.

Finally reaching home Sarah walked down the laminated hallway, her high heeled boots clicking on the bright surface, hanging her thick coat on a hanger, revealed her work attire consisting on a tight fitting knee length skirt, a white blouse and dainty square toed high heels. Walking into their extravagant sitting room, she dropped onto one of the plump, squishy sofa's arching her back as she rested her head on the back of the couch, peeling off her gloves she sighed, eyes closed as she kicked off her shoes. Her left hand had two gold bands bound around her slender third finger. One an engagement ring, a single heart shaped diamond with two green rocks beside it, and finally the lone gold loop which hidden with in the gold band was engraved, 'Till the end of time'.

The thought made Sarah chuckle. She was already struggling to remain with her husband in the now, not to mention 'Till the end of time'. After being married for since the age of twenty-four, and their fifth anniversary coming up, she partly regretted ever standing before him, and saying the binding word 'I do' in their simple chapel ceremony. She couldn't deny the love she still felt for the man she called, her husband. But she no longer liked him nor felt still 'in' love with him, making their marriage a little bit of a trial.

After a mere year and a half, her dear husband Alexander Geris had hired a new assistant whom was a little older, but knew how to captivate and lure men to her.

Sarah acted like she wasn't aware, but other than the fact Reid Blackwitch, a friend from secondary school in fact worked with her Alex, and being as queer as you'd expect the people in the YMCA to be, got friendly with the other woman known as Sharron. Sarah had also noticed the fact their sex life was no longer as frequent as it once was, unless she started to question that he was interesting in another woman, also the hicks on his neck that she knew weren't made by her, and the stench of cheap perfume all over him.

Pushing the thought away, Sarah opened her vibrant green orbs with a start as the phone began to ring. Clumsily scooping the phone from it's cradle she pressed the green button, and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She questioned softly, "Sarah Geris Here." she added in case it was a business call or a missed call to save them saying something like: 'Hello, is Glady Waters there.'

In response to her comment she heard the familiar seductively, husky chuckle, one that even to this day made her smile.

"Oh, So this isn't the 'Howdy doo strip club' down the road? I wanted to check how Foxy Roxy was after her boob job, after all she is my particular favourite." Alex teased lightly, this still being a personal joke since when they were first dating, and after Sarah getting utterly and completely rat assed and drunkenly, decided to call Alex up on her mobile to his, so even though she said she was Roxy, he was fully aware it was her, and had called her than since that day.

Sarah giggled softly, feeling girly and reminded herself of her affections for this man. "Oh, Roxy is fine, she is missing you tremendously though, but assures us she'll be back next week." She responded playing along grinning. "Why'd you call anyway? Is something wrong?" she questioned, concern, dripping off every word she spoke.

Alex's voice softened gently "No, nothing at all pet, Just wanted to hear the voice of my beautiful wife." he crooned tenderly, causing Sarah to blush and giggled again.  
"You have such a gorgeous laugh. But Honey, I'll be late home. A very important business meeting came up, but I'll be in time for dinner. I promise. Alright, I love you." He blurted out, and before Sarah could respond the phone line went dead.

She frowned slightly.

'_A business meeting?'  
_

Not even a dog would fall for that lousy excuse. His work never even had business meetings!

Sarah let out a deep sigh, she raised an eyebrow as the phone began to ring. '_It must be Alex_ ' she though _'Making sure I'm not guessing what he's really doing. Or shall I say, who?'_ Yet again she pressed the read phone and placed it to her ear. This time adopting an American accent, "Well, Hi there sugar lamb. I just got back. Foxy Roxy has missed her man." She purred seductively, that always seemed to keep them both amused, and made her evening a little more interesting. But much to her own horror, it wasn't Alex.

"H-hello? Is Mrs Geris there? I think I have the wrong number. Who's this then?" questioned a deep yet soothing voice of her male business partner, Gareth Simms.  
"No, it's the right number. I thought you were someone else…Anyway, Gareth, why are you calling?" Sarah questioned with a small frown, sitting up a little straighter. She never got calls out of work. Sure her and Gareth were good enough business partners to go out and get a few drinks together, but they never called one another. To personal, and Alex didn't like her being any where near him, and a phone call would just cause problems. "You know my husband would go mad if he picked up to you." She hissed.

Gareth let out a soft laugh, "You thought I was someone else. Who were you talking to? Being a dirty bitch now are we? Daddy like. He teased lightly with a grin. "Besides, I don't think your husband would approve of you talking filthy like that to anyone but him." He added.

"Behave yourself Gareth. You have an even more soiled mind than my own! " Sarah scolded, but not firmly, more a polite reminder. "Now, what's up?" she added.  
"Just thought I would let you know, the boss is coming around to check the offices. So don't be late, or we will both get bollocked." He informed her gently.  
"Alright, Thank you for the reminded, but need I remind you I won't be in?" Sarah pointed out.

Gareth sounded taken aback. "What? Why? Why won't you be in?" he questioned, sounding panicky.

Sarah laughed soundly. "Don't get worked up. It's mine and my husbands anniversary. I took the day off and spending the whole time with him. Why did you sound so worried? I thought you'd be glad to see the back of me." she added

Gareth made what sounded like a nervous laugh, "Well…Umm…Uhh…" He stammered with a chuckle.

"Come on, Spit it out." She challenged, adoring the way she could make him squirm.

Gareth exhaled deeply, "Look, Sarah. I may not show it, but I do in fact care." he stated finally.

Sarah laughed "No shit Sherlock! I would never have guessed." she teased. "Come on, I care about you too. You don't have to act as if I never knew." She commented "You're a old him friend out of the work place." She told him softly.

'_Yet_ _you have never even had an inckling, of how much or how long I have cared more about you than I should've.'_ he thought bitterly. Clearing his throat he sighed, "Anyway, I should let you go. Don't want dear old Alex getting his knickers in a twist, because his vertous wife is talking to wicked Gareth now do we?" He questioned playfully.

Sarah burst out laughing at this point. "Vertous? I lost my virtue in both sense years ago! Besides, He won't care, he's late again. Business meeting." She commented, taking a more serious note for her last comment.  
"Ahhh." Gareth mumbled, he had been aware of Alex's antics for a while. Reid did get a little carried away when it came to gossip and was incapable of keeping ANYTHING a secret, even to people he barely knew, much like Gareth. "Will you be alright? If not I can come over and stay with you till five minutes before he's due home?" He offered gently.

"I am a big girl now Gareth. I don't need someone holding my hand, for everything." Sarah insisted, feeling deeply pleased he had such a big heart, but knew that even if she wasn't fine he couldn't come over. Gareth's cologne was definitely both fine smelling and clung to the area like a baby chimpanzee. Alex would have smelt the liquid before he even set foot into the house, and accuse her of an affair. Unexplainable logic. Alex was allowed his little strumpet, and that's all fine and dandy, but Sarah just having the smell of a different brand of lynx on her, is high territory and Alex won't speak to her till the next day, once he was in a good mood after shagging Sharron in some random place, and he'd expect her to be thankful for it.

"I should go…I need to get things ready for Alex's tea. I'll speak to you Thursday…" Sarah breathed, knowing that she best keep her head down and get busy before her husband got home.

These words made Gareth's blood boil. Sarah was being taken for a mug. Alex had been cheating on her a while and Sarah was aware of it, from what Reid told him anyway, yet she was still being the perfect house wife and focusing on his needs. In his mind she deserves better. He didn't mean to say it, it just suddenly spilled from his lips.

"Sarah, Wait. You shouldn't have to put up with him doing things like this. You deserve better. He is a wanker and treats you like dirt. You have been married to him for five years, and if he hasn't realised by now how wonderful, and special you are he doesn't deserve you." he blurted out.

Sarah froze, "W-what are you talking about?" She questioned defensively, not realising how much of a blabber mouth Reid was.

Gareth breathed in sharply. Too late to turn back now… "I know about Alex and Sharron. I'm really sorry." he whispered.

Sarah felt as if she had plummeted into a endless black void. Her mouth felt dry, when she finally spoke, her voice sounded painful and hoarse. "How?" was the only thing she could say.

"Reid. He told me not long after he told you." He purred softly, knowing this may put a strain on their friendship, for as long as Alex was around that would be all they were.

"I-I got to go…I'm sorry Gareth. I can't talk to you right now." Sarah suddenly called, slamming the phone down and leaning back in her seat, groaning as she heard the door open and close, her eyes shutting and blocking out the rest of the world, including the conversation that had just taken place a few moments ago.  
"Sarah? Honey, are you in?" Called the husky tone of voice of her husband.  
Slowly hauling herself to her feet she stood in the door way, leaning slanted against the frame, smiling at her dazed partner peering around for her, smirking faintly before advancing toward her.

Alex all in all was a very attractive man, he was tall, broad shoulders with a toned physic. His eyes were a deep, dark midnight blue and a head full of strawberry blond hairs, his jaw and cheeks were tinged a red colour from his lack of shaving that morning, giving him that typical rugged look he was for some strange reason fond of. The height difference was fairly remarkable, Sarah was tall but still only came up to his pecks. Stooping down to his wife, he brushing his lips lightly against hers.  
A sudden over powering stench of cheap perfume came over her, the usual stomach turning smell of Sharron's perfume. Sarah sighed and looked at her feet, with a sigh, closing her deep green eyes. She couldn't take sharing her husband anymore.

"Honey? Something wrong?" He asked softly placing two fingers below her chin, and tilted her whole face up to look at him.

Sarah sighed finally opening her eyes. "It's nothing. Bad day at the office." she answered simply not having the heart to confront him on his affair just yet.

Pulling away from him and turned into the kitchen, picking up her dark blue apron, and tied it around her waist, as she busied herself which preparing dinner. Typical Wednesday meal. Meat and vegetables. Well, just vegetables for Sarah, being a devoted vegetarian since she was fifth teen. Sticking her tongue out in disgust as she put the raw pink body of a small bird, in all honestly she refused to say it was chicken it was so small and only big enough for one person, so knew that it would be alright for this purpose and didn't argue, and took to chopping up the vegetables, her green eyes watching her every movement, jumping as two strong arms appeared around her waist, and her husbands head rested on her shoulder, placing a kiss into the crook of her neck, causing an involuntary shiver travel through her body, as smile tugging at her lips.

"So what is for dinner tonight?" Alex questioned, picking up a piece of carrot she had just chopped up and ate it.

"Do you really need to steal what I just chopped up? And you are having Vegetables like I am having, and unlike me you will be having Chicken I think." Sarah answered simply, tapping his hand away as it attempted to swipe another chunk away.

"Chicken you think?" He questioned pulling away to peer through the glass at the roasting "Too small. Chicken's I've seen are bird, plump and covered in feathers, and should remain that way." She answered softly.

Alex guffawed with laughter, He always loved hearing his wife complain and insist that animals should not be eaten, "But my dear hear, animals need to loose their coats of fur, hide, or feathers to be eaten and they are bred to do so." he insisted gently.

"It's still wrong!" Sarah protested pouting.

"It isn't." he interjected kissing her forehead lightly, "Call me when dinners ready, I want to see what's on Television." He announced and left Sarah alone in the kitchen, as soft sigh leaving her lips as she continued to slice the vegetables in silence.


	2. A Not So Happy Anniversarie

**Heya, sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up for this one. I was working on my other one as well as course work. I'm an English GCSE student so it was a 'little' bit important. **

**Lol**

**Well I hope this one makes up for the wait, and please comment and make suggestions please.**

**DISCLAIMER: The lyrics in this one are not my own, they are by Kelis who made that song which has helped me get through many many hard times.  
Anyway. Enjoy the chapter.**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The loud annoying tones of the alarm clock caused Sarah to wake with a start, blinking her green eyes open, brushing back the long strands of hair from her face, leaning over her stirring husband, and turn the alarm off. Laying right behind Alex, she spooned her smaller body against his more masculine one, her arms linking around his middle snuggling into his shoulder, remembering when love flowed through every second they were near each other. Kissing his neck gently she snuggled into his coarse cheek softly,

"Come on Honey, Time to get up and greet the day." She cooed softly, allowing her hand to move over his bare chest, trailing her nails through the fuzzy hair below his navel, and travelled up his stomach.

Alex mumbled sleepily, letting out a quiet contented groan his eyes half open as he turned to face his wife, his arms wrapping around her playing with her hair gently, allowing his mouth to find hers and kiss her tenderly, allowing his tongue to prise past her lips and for a few moments allowed it to violate her muscle, slowly pulling away looking at her sleepily, "Happy Anniversary." he purred gently holding her even closer to him.

Sarah sighed happily, responding to the kiss and returned the 'Happy Anniversary'. Her bare foot stroking his leg gently, her silky skin finding the long fair hairs on her husband's legs, caressing him in that way for a short while engaging in brief kissing periods every so often. She knew love was still their between them, otherwise Alex would have wanted a divorce, even though he was a catholic and that was a mortal sin to do so. She had long ago found out their jobs forced them apart and so partly Sharron's fault.

Alex smiled faintly watching his wife a few moments, before playfully rolling on top of her, holding her close to him as he did so, and took a fairly serious note, "Now, I need you to answer a question, Have you been a good girl, or a bad girl?" he questioned softly, moving so he was straddling her, sitting up causing the sheets to fall off, revealing Alex's usual bareness in bed, and Sarah's brown and cream satin nightie, which he had bought her a few months before hand.

Sarah giggled softly looking over him thoughtfully, her hands caressing his thighs tenderly causing his to shiver slightly. "Hmm, tricky question. Why do you need to know?" She questioned playfully.

"So I know which anniversary question to give you first." He answered softly.  
She nodded gently. "Alright…Umm I think I have been a good girl." she purred gently, looking up at him thoughtfully.

Alex nodded gently, and moved off her and leaned over his side of the bed, reaching to the space bellow.

Sarah rolled onto her side propping herself up on one elbow, her spare hand tugging her nightie down a little bit, not to fond of the shortness of it in some cases.

A few moments later her partner returned to her side, holding two boxes, one a large rectangle which she guess would yet again would be something he wanted to see her in, it had almost become a tradition for him to do so, where as the second one was a smaller square shaped box.

Alex smiled cheekily at her, "Well, a good girl gets this one first.." He informed her handing her the smaller one.

Sarah smiled gently. "So you didn't get me my hot hunk then?" she questioned playfully.

Alex smirked gently, "No, I'm afraid no matter where I went 'hot hunk' was out of stock."

"Typical. Well I guess I'll have to put up with you." She teased softly, kissing him gently on the lips to show she didn't mean it, before carefully unwrapping the present, using the corner of her nail to peel the cello-tape and slid out the typical jewellery shop box. Sarah smiled faintly when she realised what it was. Opening the box she gasped happily, tears welling in her eyes as she launched at Alex, catching his lips in a kiss, knocking him flat on his back, drawing back and rained kisses on his face, whispering 'Thank you' repeatedly.

Finally drawing herself away she sat back gazing at a long silver chain with a pendant hanging from it, in the form of a heart with wings on it. A symbol she drew a lot as she grew up, it had more meaning behind it that no one other than the two of them would understand.

Alex chuckled "You like it I take it?" He asked playfully, taking it off of her and gently fastened it around her neck, the cold metal making her shiver.

"Of course I do. It's beautiful." She purred gently, hugging him tightly.

"Good, because you already know what your next present it." He pointed out gently.

She nodded as she received it and opened the box, and lord and behold yet another slinky nightie. Hooking the straps with her first two fingers she lifted it from the box and inspected it. Oddly enough it was red and was low cut at the back. "I'll put it on later.." She commented going to place it back in the box, but Alex had already whisked it away.

"Come on Sar, be fair and let me see you in it!" he protested, taking the red satin material and laid it on the pillows, knocking her back once again, allowing his hands to gently move the hem of her night dress and gently slide it off, looking over her bare body happily, leaning down and kissed the warm soft mound of her breast gently causing Sarah to arch up instinctively to his kiss, groaning happily. But her desire to be touched was flattened when her husband slid the satin slip over her head, and straightened it out on her body. "Beautiful." He breathed kissing her neck gently

Sarah smiled softly, though she wasn't overly thrilled with this new item of clothing.  
Sarah after a little while decided to put Alex out of his misery and gave him his present in return which consisted of body spray and a fine gold watch which got the same reaction as usual but before they could do anything a normal couple would do Alex fell asleep.

This how ever didn't bother her. As this was the one day of the year that her husband was literally all her's for the day, with out knowing he had already been used by Sharron. Even they seemed to understand the importance of this day for them. Laying beside her dozing husband she sighed happily. Life seemed like it couldn't get any better, other than if she could be minus someone else in her husbands life.

"Why must I wear this confounded thing?" Alex demanded pulling the still loose tie from his neck and threw it onto the bed like a moody teenager.

"Because My parent's are very formal, and you know it." Sarah insisted picking up the discarded item before tying it on for him.

"But why do we see you folks?" Alex added as he did every year, despite the fact it was tradition. He stood their like a sulky toddler wriggling fussily in the formal attire he was wearing as his wife tightened the material around his collar.

"Because they want to congratulate on getting this far into marriage. You know that." Sarah pointed out slowly, as she slid on her high heels shoes. Both were dress formally, and both in black as if going to a funeral. The conversation their was much like speaking to the dead so it seemed mentally fitting for both of them.

Alex pouted before wandering off out of the room and into the bathroom. "Baby, I'm just gonna go for a slash, meet me in the car? Okay?" he called to her.

Sarah smiled softly "Yes darling." she called back walking down the hall way but couldn't hear the gentle drizzle that normally sounded during his urination like it normally would. Walking up to the main door she open a closed it so suggest her leaving before she crept down the hall and hid behind the door listening intently instead she heard her husband's sexy chuckle.

"I know Saz. I miss you too. But it's mine and Sarah's anniversary. Let me make this one for her to remember then I'll be all yours baby...God I want you right now…I knew you'd like it to you little minx but don't worry daddy will be coming back soon…I know this is tedious but Sarah is my wife for now. Give me time…" he whispered softly.

The rest of the conversation was a blur to her. None of this meant a thing to him. He was even calling her today of all days. '_The bastard' _her mind whispered as tears of embarrassment and betrayal. She had secretly hoped it would blow over but now hearing that, her dreams and ambitions were over.

By the time she came to her senses Alex was saying his good byes and sickening 'No you hang up' routine which he used to, once upon a time did with her.

Anger welled up deep in her forest green eyes. This was it. She was sick to the back teeth coming second best. Tired of being the wife, the domestic goddess, the other half. She wanted to be the lover, the temptress, the sex goddess, the name he was screaming and not just the stereo-typical wife who can't please her husband because he's fallen for a mistress she was never meant to know about.

She was a woman scorned and she wasn't going to take it any more.

"**ALEX! YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER WANKER!!**" Sarah bellowed causing Alex to drop the phone in alarm.  
The furious woman stormed around the door and scooped up the phone and placed it to her ear.

"**Now you listen to me you old harlot! I've known about you for months! I think your disgusting even looking at someone his age! Your old enough to be his mother, let alone his lover. I never want to hear or see you again! You got it Sharron!**" She hissed venomously before dropping the phone and stepped down heavily on it with the heel of her shoe causing it to break.

Alex looked astounded his jaw dropping, his high cheek bones flushed his eyes facing the floor in a guilty way. "H-how long have you known. How did you know?" he questioned softly looking worried.

Sarah glared at her husband darkly, "Reid told me. How dare you! I was hoping you'd grow out of it but I guess you are always a man-whore. I should have known that from your past. My friends were right. Once a man-whore always a man-whore." she growled darkly, turning on her heels to leave but felt the heavy hand of her husband fall on her shoulder. As per usual she turned around to question him, but before a single word could press past her lips, his lips were crushed hard against her's taking her by pure surprise, but before she allowed herself to melt into the kiss, as weakly as she had all this time…

THWACK.

She rose her hand and collided it full heartedly against the side of his face, breaking the kiss and caused him to stagger slightly, clutching his now stinging and scarlet face.

"Honey, please listen. I know I've messed up. But I can change." Alex muttered hastily following after her like a lost lamb as she stormed into their bedroom.

"Bull shit! Utter bull Alex. You have been cheating on me longer than you have been faithful to me. You can't change when you just said you'll be leaving me." Sarah snapped bitterly dragging a gym bag from their wardrobe, and began to messily toss her clothes and personal belongings into it hap-hazardly.

"Baby, baby! You know I just say things to people I don't care about to keep them happy. I want you honey. Only you. But she won't leave me alone, no matter how hard I try so I just try and keep her happy. Give me strength honey, be with me." Alex begged now starting to run to the bag when ever she went to collect more items and start to empty the bag she had started to pack.

"Your really not getting this packing lark. These go in the bag, and then I go. Not I put them in and you take them out. I've had enough of your games Alex. I want out." Sarah snapped snatching a bundle of clothes from his hands, which ironically turned out to be bra's and lace underwear. "Well, your caught red handed which the things you seem to love the best." she commented darkly as she shoved it back in the dark confides of the carry bag.

"Look, Sarah. Let's please, please just try and face this…Lets go to your parents, and if you still hate me and still think I don't mean what I say I'll come back here, pack my bags, tidy the house and leave and I'll only come back if you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Though I can't say I won't do my best to win you back." Alex suggested looking her straight in the eyes.

Always the convincing liar.

Sarah sighed deeply. "Fine, but I'll answer honestly and no touching at all. Deal?" she offered knowing this was the only thing she could do.

Ten minutes later they were heading down the motorway, Sarah sat in the passenger seat gazing out the window dreamily for once not whinging her husband to wear his seat belt like usual, her hand resting on her cheek her slender fingers entwined with the soft chestnut tresses. The words of a song that blared out of the car stereo system not registering until a fitting song met her ears.

'_I hate you so much right now!  
I hate you so much right now!  
I hate you so much right now!  
ARRRAAAAGGGGHHH!  
I hate you so much right now!  
So sick of your games.  
I'll set your truck to flames.  
And watch it blow up,  
Blow up on me._

_How you gonna see her now.  
So far from sincere.  
(I love you)  
Fabrications in my ear.  
Drive me so far up the wall I come sliding down.'_

By this point Sarah was singing along full belt looking directly at her husband, meaning every word of it now. Not giving a damn if he knew or cared.

Alex's hands tightened on the leather clad steering wheel tightly, so much so that his knuckles turned white. "Now that isn't nice." He mumbled dryly, changing the station to a more 'happy' song, now in his usual way began to tap the tune on the steering wheel. "I know you don't really mean it." he added more to convince himself rather than her.

"Is that so? I didn't mean it when I knew that you were screwing that whore behind my back?" Sarah snapped venomously, her posture erect and ready to pounce on any excuse to tear him apart like a waiting lioness, that waited silently and patiently for her kill to become as venerable as possible.

"She isn't a whore!" Alex snapped with out thinking, but his cheeks flushed when he realised the grave he had just dug himself.

"Yes she is. **SHE'S YOUR WHORE!!**" Sarah bellowed at him furiously.

"Well better her than a frigid wife!" He snarled back.

"Only frigid as you aren't thinking of me when we do anything." She retorted.

"Do you blame me? Your so cold that I get frost bite on my nuts."

"Uh, you were infertile before you met me love." Sarah answered dryly, pressing the one nerve that shamed her partner more than any. His 'baby batter' had always been screwy ever since an accident he had suffered as a teenager, and since then had left him infertile.

This was an issue for Sarah, they both knew that even as a girl she dreamed of holding her first born child in her shaky arms, yet with Alex she had given up her dreams saying they didn't matter.

They never used to, not until now.

"I gave you my best years Alex, and you can't even give me what you owe to me." She added bitterly wanting to get revenge, wanting to hurt him and this seems to be the only way in her own little perverse mind.

"You had a chance to be with someone else. I only cheated on you so you would cheat on me and fall pregnant. Yet that didn't work." Alex partly lied as it was an idea he was contemplating over when he first met Sharron.

It may seem bizarre of him to want to juggle both his wife and mistress, but requited love for two women is one thing he could not bare to break between either of them. Greed is a terrible sin yet Alex didn't seem willing to let either go.

"LIAR! We could have gotten a sperm donation if we wanted children, or if you wanted me to cheat on you, you would have cheated a little more obviously. You know, lace panties in my car glove box, let your phone near by and ask me to read your message to you when you know it's from her or something like that." Sarah pointed out darkly.

"Hardly Sarah." Alex protested turning his gaze from the road to Sarah as their was no traffic ahead. "You're the only woman for me. I was only with the other woman to make me realise how wonderful you were." he insisted softly.

"Alex…" Sarah mumbled worriedly.

"Let me finished Sarah. Your amazing, and sure I can't bear you children, but I'll make up for this I swear."

"Alex really…" She added again.

"Let me finish Sarah! God I can't get a word in edge wise! Look you the best thing that has ever happened to me, I don't want to loose you. I lov-" Alex was cut off.

"ALEX!!" She bellowed pointing ahead frantically. "STOP THE CAR!" she screamed.  
Alex at that moment realised his eyes were off the road and quickly turned around to look where they were going, and ahead was running traffic and didn't seem close to stopping.

Alex slammed on the breaks, his eyes widening with fear, but it was too late. Their car collided with a passing car. The bonnet charging full pelt into the side of the other, the impact causing Sarah and Alex to jerk forwards suddenly, causing Sarah to crash her forehead against the dashboard, blood already oozing down the side of her face from her head, her vision already fuzzy as a sickening feeling hit the pit of her stomach and light headedness kicked in.

Sarah was how ever lucky and was now alone in the car, Alex having been without seatbelt was shot from his seat and broke the wind screen and hit the ground with a full thud.

Whether he was hurt or not, Sarah did not know. Shaking slightly she looked around her, trying to blink away the rapidly forming black abyss of unconsciousness slowly roll in.

"A-A-A-Alex?" she whispered before she could no longer fight it and fell unconscious.


End file.
